


Strawberries and Cigarettes

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cigarettes, Ficlet, Inappropriate usage of foodstuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: Harry smokes.Draco hates it.





	Strawberries and Cigarettes

"For Merlin's sake Potter, put that infernal thing out!" Draco gestured to the cigarette hanging from Harry's lips, smoke wafting up to cling around his tousled hair. A second passed as brown eyes flickered over Draco's face, tracing the curve of his lips and the lines around his pursed mouth before he dragged his gaze upwards to the slate grey eyes. They watched him while he pondered. A dangerous smirk played on Harry's lips as he stubbed the cigarette into an ashtray over to his left. 

Draco, who had been picking at a bowl of strawberries all morning looked indignant as Harry bent to snatch one from the coffee table. Harry laved at the end, swirling it around his tongue obscenely before popping into his mouth. Draco stared at him, mouth fixed open as he watched Harry slide across the sofa. 

"You wanted me not to taste like cigarettes?" He asked - though it wasn't a question. Draco nodded dumbly. Shutting his mouth, he moved closer to where Harry was sat, legs clad tightly in the horrible blue jeans he insisted wearing - they clashed with the sofa. Draco pulled his eyes up to Harry's face, forcing himself to speak.

"I don't want you to taste like cigarettes." He continued, muttering under his breath, "they're horrible, Harry." He sounded like an idiot, a sappy idiot at that, using Potter's first name when he was supposed to be mad. But he couldn't be, not really, not with those round, soul-searching eyes staring into his.

Harry plucked another strawberry out of the tub, quite unconcerned at Draco's internal dilemma. He began running it over Draco's lips, inviting him - coaxing him, even - to open his mouth a little wider. The strawberry slipped past his lips with barely a sigh. As the cool frost of it touched his tongue, Draco drew in a breath, short and shallow. 

"Well then, come and make me taste like strawberry instead".


End file.
